


...или Шиноби тоже люди!

by Noctis_Karell



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Slash, Banter, Gen, Humor, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2009-05-17
Updated: 2009-07-31
Packaged: 2020-12-17 04:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21048572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctis_Karell/pseuds/Noctis_Karell
Summary: сборник юморных и стёбных зарисовок из далёкого 2009 года, в основном джен





	1. Миссия №13

**Author's Note:**

> Шуточные и безобоснуйные из-за внутретусовочных фанонов истории; логики нет, смысла нет, кое-где есть условный сюжет, не бечено и прочие ужасы.  
Чисто для архива, а то старый дневник закрыт

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Все совсем непросто. Все еще проще…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Персонажи: Итачи, Саске, Наруто и двое неизвестных, которые проходили мимо.  
Жанр: юмор, мистика, стеб

Итачи напряженно всматривался в темноту леса, стараясь уловить какие-либо изменения в неясной и мрачной картине. Как назло (или, все-таки, к счастью?), вокруг стоял полный штиль. Ни ветерка, ни пролетающей мимо очумелой птицы. Лес словно вымер… Это-то и напрягало молодого мужчину. Также его беспокоил напарник, отчаянно зевающий рядом.  
– Слушай, – сквозь зевок прошептал тот, – может, ну его… спать ляжем?  
– И упустим цель? – не оборачиваясь, спросил Итачи.  
– Нет никакой цели… Сейчас, во всяком случае.  
Итачи очень хотелось согласиться, но риск был слишком велик.  
– Итачи, мы услышим, если что…  
– Саске… – зло процедил он, вспоминая, как на одной из миссий брат проспал нападение и благополучно продрал глаза уже после всех разборок.  
– Чего?  
– Хочешь, чтобы Цунаде содрала с нас шкуру?  
– Так нет же нико… – голос оборвался, потому что Итачи не зря был преступником класса S, пусть и бывшим: он уловил далёкий, сливающийся с ночью, шорох и заткнул рот своему младшему братику ладонью.  
Еле различимые в темноте, за деревьями вскоре мелькнули две фигуры, двигаясь к той самой поляне, возле которой, спрятавшись в кустах, сидели братья.  
– Это еще кто? – Саске сбросил руку и вперился в темень активированным шаринганом. Итачи молча пожал плечами и последовал примеру, активировав свой.  
Две фигуры замерли в центре поляны и, переглядываясь, настороженно заговорили.  
– Что это?  
– Где?  
– Вон… в кустах… красное светится.  
– Светлячки, наверное.  
– Они желтые.  
– Блин, мало ли, что там светится… – раздраженно бросил один. – Еще скажи, что учиховские шаринганы.  
Куст зашелестел и издал полупридушенный вздох.  
– Ты слышал? – испуганно спросил ночной "гость".  
– Ага… там кто-то есть.  
Более не разговаривая, они двинулись к злополучным кустам. На это растение явно неодобрительно закачало ветками.  
За завесой широких резных листов Итачи пытался развернуться, чтобы достать кунай из-под пояса штанов.  
– Саске, помог бы.  
– Где?  
– Тут! Левее… еще левее… ниже… – командовал Итачи. – Саске, это не кунай.  
– Я знаю.  
– Ну, так отпусти, пожалуйста…  
– Подожди. У тебя он в штанину завалился.  
Ветви с шумом раздвинулись, и над братьями нависли двое лиц "скрыто-звуковой" национальности.  
– Ага! – заорал один из них. – Попались!  
Итачи резко вскочил, от чего Саске, уже схвативший кунай в штанине брата, резко отшатнулся назад. Раздал треск рвущейся ткани…  
– Что вы тут делаете? – осведомился шиноби Звука.  
– А что еще можно делать в кустах? – Итачи опустил взгляд на изодранную от колена до бедра штанину и тоскливо вздохнул.  
– Сидеть в засаде, – предположил второй мужчина.  
– Ну, вообще-то, не только это… – философски произнес Саске, отпихивая упавший кунай ногой. – Правда, если вы настаиваете.  
– Настаиваем.  
– Слушай, хватит трепаться, давай их свяжем, а потом разберемся, что к чему! – воззвал к голосу разума, по всей видимости, более прагматичный.  
Учиха не сопротивлялись.  
  
На поляне весело потрескивал костерок. Итачи и Саске, связанные спиной к спине, с грустью смотрели на огонь. Было прохладно…  
– Итачи, а почему мы сразу их не убили? – тихо спросил Саске.  
– На них заказа не было.  
– Так-так… – рядом с ними присел один из захватчиков. – И кого же я вижу?  
В свете костра ему наконец-то удалось разглядеть тех, кого они так удачно захватили в плен. Шиноби в удивлении распахнул глаза.  
– Неужто и правда – Учиха! Не думал, что вас так легко будет схватить. Давно вы нас выслеживаете?  
– С сегодняшнего вечера, по всей видимости, – спокойно ответил Итачи. Сейчас ему больше всего хотелось оказаться дома, в теплой ванне и с чашкой ароматного зелёного чая… Но задание еще было не выполнено, и он справедливо решил, что нет разницы, где сидеть – в кустах, на холоде, или связанным на гребаной полянке, но зато у костерка, где все-таки чуть-чуть теплее.  
– Это как? – не понял допрашивающий.  
– Шли бы вы мимо – ничего не случилось бы. Вы сами-то что тут делаете?  
– Да что ты с ними все треплешься?! – проорал второй. – Перережь обоим глотки и дело с концом. За их трупы тоже офигеть сколько дадут!  
– В словах моего напарника есть доля правды, но что-то мне не кажется, что все так просто.  
– Правильно. У нас еще дела тут… – отозвался Саске.  
– И какие же?  
– Наверное, те же, что и у вас… иначе зафига вам старое кладбище? – старший Учиха зевнул.  
– Какое кладбище?!  
– Которое на этой поляне было… Давно еще. Так что даже не пытайтесь нас убить.  
– Не понял… – недоумевающе хмурился шиноби Звука, что поближе.  
– Потому что без нашего шарингана вам все равно пиздец… – констатировал Саске с такой серьезностью в голосе, что чужак невольно вздрогнул.  
– Призраки тут появляются. Их только с шаринганом увидеть и можно. А так, хоть глаза сломай, ни черта не заметишь, – Итачи многозначительно замолчал, решив, что сказал уже достаточно. К тому же, судя по ошарашенному виду захватчика, тому было уже непонятно, кто кого взял в плен…  
  
Из-за туч выглянула полная луна. Где-то в лесу гулко ухнула сова. Саске заозирался по сторонам.  
– Брат, может, ну его? Пошли домой… я уже веревки развязал.  
– Нет, Саске. Домой рано. Там Цунаде.  
– Да уж… – он тяжело вздохнул. – Лучше привидения.  
Ветер осторожно качнул верхушки деревьев. Присутствующие огляделись. Синхронно. Постепенно тишина исчезала, уступая место звукам леса. Снова заухала сова, вдалеке кто-то протяжно и как-то… траурно завыл. И все ближе и ближе к поляне раздавался треск ломающихся веток.  
Шиноби Звука вскочили на ноги, готовые отражать нападение.  
– Призраки… – прошептал Саске, покрываясь холодной испариной.  
– Нет их… – почему-то слегка охрипшим голосом ответил ему брат. – Байки это…  
– Да? Ты уверен?  
– Я же их сам придумал…  
– И кладбище?  
– Нет. Оно тут действительно было…  
Дальнейшее происходило быстро. Что-то с треском и утробным рыком выкатилось на поляну и бросилось на шиноби деревни Звука. Надо полагать, в свете костра они были более удобной мишенью, чем сидящие в отдалении Учиха.  
Клубок тел, издавая утробные звуки, покатился по влажной от росы траве. Скорость была такая, что даже хваленый шаринган был не в состоянии определить, что происходит в куче-мале.  
Братья вжались друг в друга, прикидывая, через сколько это приведение доберется до них. Наконец, от общего клубка тел отделились две фигуры и с воплями бросились прочь с поляны.  
– Брат, вот и пиздец… – Саске зажмурился, ожидая, что призрак сейчас заметит и их.  
– Нет… призраков не бывает… – неуверенно гнул свое Итачи, вцепившись в руку брата и напарника.  
Несколько бессонных ночей, сидение в засаде и холод заставили их нервы быть натянутыми до предела.  
Фигура, вылетевшая из кустов, медленно приближалась. Больше всего она походила на зомби, с которого кусками свисала кожа. Итачи сжал зубы, стараясь унять позорную дрожь, и начал подниматься, считая, что если и помирать, то стоя.  
"Черт бы побрал эту Цунаде с ее миссией", – зло подумал он и шагнул навстречу кошмару. Сказать по правде, он никогда не верил в потусторонние силы. К тому же вся его жизнь была свидетельством того, что любые события всегда имеют строгую логическую цепочку от причины до следствия, и если в ней разобраться, то все мистическое можно объяснить с помощью логики и законов природы. А тут… живое доказательство обратного. Да и скорость, за которой не смог уследить и шаринган, была необъяснима никакими природными явлениями.  
Саске встал вслед за братом и размял пальцы, сжатые до этого в кулак…  
– Учиха не сдаются! – твердо произнес Итачи.  
– Чидори! – не менее твердо проорал Саске, складывая пальцы в печати.  
– Ребят, вы чего?! – "призрак" замер на границе света и ночной темноты. – Это же я…  
И только сейчас Итачи, вмиг впавший в шок от такого заявления, смог опознать, что… "куски кожи" – это драный комбинезон, а странного цвета лицо всего лишь покрыто пылью и разводами грязи.  
– Наруто? – все еще недоверчиво спросил он.  
– А кто… я думал, что вас тут в плену держат! – непонимающе ответил Узумаки.  
– Наруто, – Итачи выдохнул и согнулся в приступе беззвучного хохота. Сзади погасло сияние Чидори, и раздался звук падающего тела…  
  
Спустя час все было выяснено. Наруто, отправленный в лес все той же Цунаде, которую начало беспокоить долгое отсутствие Учиха, обнаружил в лесу двух неопознанных личностей и отправил за ними своего клона.  
Так что, узнав в итоге, что двое вражеских шиноби захватили в плен Итачи и Саске, банально отправился их спасать, пылая праведным гневом.  
– Видишь, Саске, никаких приведений не бывает… – пробормотал Итачи.  
– Да вы с ума посходили тут! – изумился Наруто. – Вернемся, попрошу у Цунаде для вас отпуск… какая эта миссия по счету?  
– Тринадцатая… подряд… – вздохнул Саске.  
– Число-то какое несчастливое, – усмехнулся Итачи, за что получил подзатыльник от брата.  
– Хватит уже… а то… кладбище, призраки… тьфу!  
Костер погас. Внезапно.  
Все трое замерли.  
– Смотрите… – Наруто указал куда-то в темноту, где что-то начинало светиться мягким серебристым светом.  
– Вот оно… – восторженно выдохнул Итачи и медленно побрел к источнику света. Остальные, заворожено следя за распускающимся цветком, последовали за ним.  
– Цветок папоротника… – Наруто взирал на ожившую сказку с неверием.  
– И что теперь? – несколько судорожно спросил Саске, который до сих пор находился под впечатлением от предшествующих событий.  
– По поверьям… – Наруто вздохнул, – мы должны драпать отсюда и не оборачиваться.  
– Почему? – не понял Итачи и обернулся. – Драпать, говоришь?  
– Ага, – кивнул Наруто, кидая взгляд через плечо. – Саске, ты это… не смотри назад…  
– Что там? – резко спросил он, давя в себе желание посмотреть. Как известно, призыв что-то не делать – самый лучший призыв к этому же действию.  
– Ну, вторая часть байки… которая про кладбище… – криво улыбнувшись, объяснил ему друг.  
– И что?  
– У-у-у… – провыли призрачно-белые фигуры за их спинами.  
– А-а-а… – тихо, словно, на пробу, протянул Итачи. Саске сглотнул.  
– Пошли, а?  
– У-у-у…  
– А-а-а… – еще громче повторил Итачи.  
– У?  
– А!  
– Но-о-оги!!! – завопил Наруто, прервав в высшей степени интеллектуальную беседу, и рванул вперед. Братья переглянулись и ломанулись следом. Без звуков.  
И лишь с поляны доносился малопонятный гул. И никто из охотников за цветком папоротника не слышал, как одна призрачная фигура сказала другой:  
– И чего они всегда разбегаются?  
– Боятся.  
– Чего нас бояться?  
– У-у-у… – подтвердили приведения, жаждущие простого человеческого общения.  
– Ладно, надо еще один папоротник посадить. Может, в следующем году будет лучше.  
– Да, обязательно будет! – оптимистично отозвался его аморфный собеседник.  
  
Возможно, они были правы… хотя бы потому, что Итачи, притащивший цветок Цунаде, которая собиралась сделать из него какое-то хитрое лекарство, после этой ночи приобрел одну седую прядь, но призраков бояться перестал. Наверное, свыкся с мыслью, что не все в мире можно объяснить природными явлениями.  
И, единственное, что оставалось, – это привести в порядок Саске, который еще до-о-олгое время шарахался от каждой тени.


	2. Бутылочка

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> пьяные, они играют в бутылочку, и Гааре везёт как утопленнику

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Персонажи: Наруто, Саске, Итачи, Пейн, Гаара, намёк на учихацест, бессмысленно и беспощадно, ООС во все поля

С чего все началось – никто не помнил, вроде бы с того, что у кого-то был день рождения. Хотя этот вопрос тоже оставался под сомнением, ибо никто не был уверен даже в том, какой на дворе месяц.  
– На-аруто… – протянул Саске. – А это хто?  
Узумаки сфокусировал нефокусирующийся взгляд на неизвестном, после чего неуверенно ответил:  
– Сакура, ты подстриглась?  
– Не, это не Сакура! – важно заявил Пейн, изображая самого трезвого. – Это Гаара.  
– Ты че, правда он? – удивленно спросил Саске.  
– Уже не уверен… – отозвался в ответ неизвестный объект. – Но, кажется, я им был…  
– Блин, Саске… – Итачи, распластавшийся на полу, приподнялся на локте. – Сакура или Гаара – какая в жопу разница, целуйтесь!  
– Зачем? – не понял Гаара.  
– Объясняю еще раз для тупых и Казекаге… – Пейн указал на лежащую между Гаарой и Саске бутылку. – Мы играем в бутылочку. На кого указала бутылка – те целуются.  
– А-а… – многозначительно протянул Казекаге. – Тогда ладно.  
– Итачи… – заныл Саске. – Я не хочу с ним целоваться.  
– А надо! – припечатал Наруто.  
– А я не умею, – смущенно произнес Гаара.  
– Вот! – Саске махнул рукой и от этого жеста завалился на бок. – Первый поцелуй не должен быть таким!  
– Ладно, хрен с вами… – махнул рукой Итачи. – Крутим дальше.  
Бутылочка вновь описала несколько кругов и замерла, указывая на Итачи и… Гаару.  
Итачи скосил взгляд в сторону Казекаге и выразительно оглядел остальных. На вопросительно-косые встречные взгляды он пожал плечами:  
– А как же ля-ля, что впервые целоваться так нельзя?  
– Ща! – Наруто с трудом поднялся на ноги и, пошатываясь, побрел на кухню.  
Послышался стук сшибаемой мебели и звон битой посуды.  
– Упс… – донеслось с кухни. Через минуту он вернулся и поставил на пол свечку в стакане.  
– Вот! Теперь можно.  
– Почему? – не понял Гаара.  
– Ну, романтика и все такое… давай, Итачи.  
– А я только сто пликусил себе ясык… – пожаловался тот. – В следуюсий лас…  
Все тяжело вздохнули, помимо Гаары, которому в очередной раз повезло.  
– Крути. – Пейн указал Итачи на бутылку.  
Тот нетрезвым жестом толкнул пустую тару, и она вновь завертелась. Все с интересом ожидали остановки.  
– О! – Саске хихикнул. – Наруто и Гаара. Блин, парень, тебе везет.  
Гаара его мнения не разделял, потому что целоваться ни с кем не хотел, а как вежливо покинуть этот гостеприимный дом – не знал. Да и ноги уже слушались плохо.  
– Ну, нет… – пробурчал Наруто. – Нельзя же так с человеком. У него же эти… комплексы потом будут.  
– Гаара… – видимо, язык у Итачи уже прошел. – А ты мальчиков любишь?  
– Э-э… нет… – на всякий случай ответил тот.  
– Ага! Ща! Наруто, подползи ко мне.  
Тот, не совсем понимая зачем, подполз. Итачи развязал ленту, которой был перехвачен его хвост, и крайне оперативно привязал ее к челке Наруто, сделав бантик.  
– Так лучше? – осведомился он у Гаары.  
– Э-э… нет.  
– Че, не похож на девочку? – Итачи вздохнул. – Значит, хреновый из меня стилист.  
– А если свет выключить? – подал голос Саске. – Гаара, будет темно, и ты решишь, что Наруто – это девушка. У тебя не будет комплексов.  
Гаара героически молчал, ибо был гораздо трезвее окружающих.  
– Не. Я не буду целоваться с бантиком! – заявил Наруто.  
– Так целуйся с Гаарой, – лаконично предложил Пейн.  
– Романтики мало, – Итачи вздохнул ещё печальнее. – А что бывает, когда люди впервые целуются?  
– А то ты не знаешь? – удивился Пейн.  
– Не думаю, что избивать перед этим Казекаге будет дипломатично.  
Гаара побледнел.  
Наруто под шумок раскрутил бутылку вновь.  
– Наруто! Это нечестно! – завопил Саске, заметив его жульничество.  
– Болтали долго. О, Саске, Итачи. Ваша очередь.  
Младший подполз к старшему и спросил:  
– А целоваться с братом считается хорошим тоном?  
– Какие мы скромные, – усмехнулся Итачи. – Иди сюда, мой маленький глупый брат, будем подавать пример маленькому и не менее глупому Гааре.  
Дождавшись, пока парочка вдоволь нацелуется, стеклотару крутанул Пейн. При этом Саске так и остался лежать в объятиях Итачи, который, судя по ухмыляющейся роже, хотел уже не только обниматься, но был слишком пьян для чего-то большего. Пейн сглотнул. Проклятая бутылка указывала на него и… конечно же, Гаару! Решив поработать героем местного разлива, он с видом идущего на смерть скомандовал:  
– Наруто, выключи свет! Будет романтика!  
Наруто свет выключил, и комната погрузилась в теплые блики свечи. Гаара страдальчески закатил глаза. Кажется, в этот раз спастись ему не удастся.  
Пейн, выдохнув перегаром, зажмурившись, на четвереньках подобрался к объекту принудительного поцелуя. После чего впился губами в этот самый объект секунд на пять. Закончив, он точно так же отполз и только потом открыл глаза:  
– Гаара, это был твой первый поцелуй! Только целоваться с тобой, как со стеной.  
– Это был комод, – зачем-то произнес Казекаге, сидящий рядом с упомянутой мебелью.  
– Упс, обознался.  
– Блин… – простонал Саске. – Маразм. После всего этого мы обязаны поцеловать Гаару!  
– Зачем? – опять не понял тот.  
– Из принципа! – уверенно заявил Итачи.  
– А, может, не надо? – испуганно осведомился Гаара.  
– А что ж тебе – всю жизнь нецелованным ходить? – спросил Наруто, которого идея «из принципа» позабавила.  
– Да я как-нибудь сам…  
– С собой? – удивился Пейн. – Покажи.  
– Я стесняюсь.  
– Мальчики… – Итачи откатился от брата и встал. – Не пугайте его. Гаара, кто тебе из нас больше нравится?  
– Э-э… – Казекаге отодвинулся к стене, подумывая, что военный конфликт из-за бутылочки – это слишком даже для Суны.  
– Значит, все! – заявил Саске. – Не такой ты и скромный, оказывается.  
Народ начал подниматься. От ужаса Гаара даже забыл, как активировать свое песчаное дзюцу… а убегать было поздно, потому что он неудачно вжался в стену между комодом и креслом.  
– Этот поцелуй ты запомнишь на всю жизнь! – торжественно объявил Пейн, нависая над ним.

В комнате догорала свеча. Гаара смотрел на язычок пламени, пляшущий в темноте. Шевелиться он боялся, ибо, как говориться, не буди лихо, пока оно тихо. Вся честная компания спала на нем, вот уже часа три после того, как Пейн отрубился в процессе нависания над ним, а остальные кинулись поднимать тело. В конце концов, в попытке его вытащить из-под весьма тяжелого экс-Лидера, Саске умудрился стащить с Гаары штаны, которые теперь сиротливо валялись рядом.  
С самого Гаары Пейн скатился сам, громко захрапев. Зато остальные, уставшие от трудов тяжких, улеглись рядом, в общую кучу. И тоже отрубились, обняв его всеми конечностями, а Итачи, уже засыпая, произнес:  
– Завтра продолжим….  
Теперь Гаара мучительно думал, что ему делать. Рядом зашевелился Наруто: «Пить хочу…» – пробормотал он и открыл глаза. Узрев рядом с собой Казекаге, он с минуту недоумевал, а потом заорал:  
– Народ!!!  
Остальные, ибо они есть и будут шиноби, проснулись моментально. Гаара сделал вид, что его тут нет. То есть – просто закрыл глаза.  
– Чего? – простонал Пейн.  
– Мы это… – Наруто разглядывал валяющиеся неподалеку штаны. – Вчера не только первый поцелуй ему… эээ… устроили. Кажется.  
– И чего? – пробормотал Саске.  
– Ничего, – пожал плечами Итачи. – Теперь…  
– Теперь, как честные люди – мы на нем женимся!  
Гаара резко распахнул глаза и уставился на остальных. Ему показалось, что бутылочка ехидно подмигивает.  
– А может – не надо?  
– А что… неплохой политический ход, – промямлил Итачи, засыпая обратно. – Гаара, тебе хоть понравилось?  
– Да не было ничего!  
– Друзья, – сообщил Пейн. – У нас проблемы со здоровьем. Если он говорит, что не было…  
– Угу… отвалилось. – Саске зевнул и подкопался под бок брата. Наруто заглянул себе за пояс штанов.  
– Не, на месте.  
– Не было ничего, – устало простонал Гаара, который, сказать по правде, пригрелся между теплых тел, и его тоже вырубало.  
– Э, да нестрашно, – Наруто удобнее пристроился на его плече.  
– С завтрашнего дня меняем правила игры в бутылочку, – сонно отозвался Пейн. Хорошо, что Гаара его уже не слышал. Он спал, успокоив себя мыслью, что утро вечера все-таки мудренее.


	3. Романтика с большой дороги

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Саске скучно, и брат предлагает написать ему рассказ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Персонажи/Пейринги: намеками на Саске/Итачи, Наруто/Саске, Гаара, Киба, Нейджи, Пейн, Шикамару, Цунаде, Ли, Сай, Какаши, Сакура  
Жанр: стеб  
Предупреждение: ООС части персонажей, АУ в каноне, маразм полнейший.

**Пролог**  
  
– Напиши что-нибудь романтическое, – со скорбным вздохом произнес Итачи. Вот уже четыре дня за ним по пятам ходил Саске и ныл о том, что ему отчаянно скучно. Итачи не отличался потаканием закидонам своего "маленького глупого брата" и никаких занятий предлагать ему был не намерен. Но, на пятый день, когда он понял, что от Саске его не спасут ни угрозы, ни игнорирование, ни битье оного головой о стену – решил все-таки поступиться своими принципами.  
Вообще-то он не думал, что это поможет… но надоедливый брат как-то странно посмотрел на него и неуверенно спросил:  
– Что?  
Итачи, стараясь не придавать слишком радостное выражение своему лицу, осторожно предположил:  
– Может, рассказ?..  
– Рассказ? Романтический… Итачи, а тебе это зафига?  
В голове началась усиленная мозговая деятельность: логично было бы предположить, что ему это придется читать, но Итачи было страшно от того, что брат мог написать. И вдвойне жутко от мысли – что у Саске являлось романтикой.  
– Ну, ты его прочитаешь потом?  
– Конечно, – он кивнул, все-таки решив, что… вряд ли Саске сможет придумать что-нибудь особенно… удивительное.  
– Хорошо. Я напишу тебе романтическую историю… – задумчиво произнес Саске и, словно в полусне, развернулся и вышел из комнаты.  
Когда дверь за ним захлопнулась, Итачи возвел очи к потолку и неожиданно усмехнулся от пришедшей в голову идеи: "Вот и узнаю заодно, что в понятии моего брата – романтика".

**Романтика с большой дороги**  
  
Наруто мыл посуду, когда к нему неслышно подошел Саске с толстым блокнотом и ручкой.  
– Эй, Наруто…  
– Я занят, – буркнул Наруто, которого уже достала посуда. Да и Учиха заодно. – Если тебе опять скучно – иди к Пейну.  
В последние дни слова "иди к Пейну" в этом доме приравнивались к "иди ты на…". По целым двум причинам. Во-первых – у экс-лидера "Акацки" стояло везде и всегда, а во-вторых – уже как месяц его не было в Стране Огня.  
– У меня к тебе конкретный вопрос, – слегка раздраженно ответил Саске, проигнорировав "посыл".  
– И? – оживился Наруто, повернувшись к собеседнику.  
– Что такое романтика?  
Сказать по правде, Наруто растерялся: такого вопроса от своего Саске он не ожидал. Тот присел на край стола и выжидательно вперил взгляд на зажатый в руке блокнот, приготовившись записывать.  
– Романтика… это… Ну, например, я прихожу домой с миссии. Эм… секса у меня не было неделю, а тут ты – из ванны выходишь. Полотенце на бедрах… мокрые волосы, прилипли к шее… – глаза Наруто нездорово заблестели. – По груди стекают капли воды…  
– И чего?  
– И мне так хочется слизнуть их языком. А потом – я хватаю тебя, тащу в спальню и ставлю… э…  
– Ты извращенец! И где тут романтика? Это должно быть что-то особенное!  
– А это и есть – "особенное". Романтика! – несколько обиженно заметил Наруто. – Сейчас докажу!  
– А!  
  
Делая на ходу какие-то пометки в блокноте, растрепанный Саске вышел с кухни и, кинув взгляд наверх, пошел на чердак, где уже пару месяцев гостил Гаара.  
  
– Гаара, что такое романтика?  
– Это любовь.  
– И все?  
– Нет… это большая любовь. Море, песок… кровавый закат… кровь… – Гаара как-то плотоядно облизнулся. – Крики всякие?  
– И о чем кричат? – нервно сглотнув, Саске попятился к двери. Кажется, сегодня у Гаары было недоброе расположение духа. Песок отсырел, наверное… "А ведь просил Наруто подлатать крышу, чтобы не протекала" – отстраненно подумал он.  
– О любви, конечно, – Казекаге нехорошо улыбнулся.  
– Спасибо, Гаара, я все понял. Пока.  
– Стой, я еще не закончил!  
– А!  
  
Пыльный Саске потряс подпаленными волосами, вытряхивая из них песок, сделал еще кое-какие пометки в своем блокноте и отправился дальше. Он точно знал, что истина где-то рядом!  
  
– Цунаде-сама, что такое романтика?  
– Сакэ под луной… – мечтательно вздохнула та, оторвавшись от кипы документов.  
– И все?  
– На данный момент – да!  
  
– Сакура, что такое романтика?  
– Ужин при свечах, красивая музыка, нежные поцелуи. Когда цветы дарят – тоже очень романтично.  
– Ага, спасибо…  
  
– Киба! Стой! – Саске быстро подошел к куда-то спешащему парню. – Что такое романтика?  
– Романтика? Саске, ты заболел?  
– Нет! – огрызнулся тот. – Просто мне нужно знать, что такое романтика!  
– Блин, я очень спешу.  
– Тебе, что, пару слов сказать сложно?  
– Приходишь с работы домой, и тебя тут же кидаются облизывать, – зло буркнул Киба. – Все, я пошел.  
– Кто облизывает-то? – крикнул ему вдогонку Саске.  
– Блин! Акамару, покажи ему!  
– А!  
  
Мокрый и слегка покусанный Саске постучал в двери дома Хьюга.  
– Нейджи, ты занят?!  
– Нет. Чего тебе, Учиха? – донесся голос из-за двери.  
– Поговорить.  
– Говори.  
– Может, выйдешь?  
– Я не одет.  
– Старая отмаза.  
– Короче, Саске, чего тебе надо?  
– Что такое романтика?  
– Эм… секс в полете с драконом!  
– Че?!  
– Ты глухой, что ли?  
– Нет. Ну, пока… спасибо. – Саске быстро ретировался с крыльца, пока Хьюга так же не решил доказать ему свои слова на деле.  
  
– Ли, что такое романтика?  
– Пробежать десять кругов вокруг Конохи на руках ради своей любимой.  
  
– Когда за тебя все кто-нибудь делает, а ты лежишь и смотришь в небо… – сонно пробормотал Шикамару.  
– Ага, на то, как дракон в полете с кем-нибудь трахается.  
– Тоже вариант.  
  
– Сай, что такое романтика?  
– Это, когда ужин при свечах, а ты знаешь, что у тебя большой пенис.  
  
– Какаши, что такое романтика?  
– Бредни, Саске. Все это бредни.  
  
Учиха Саске сидел за столом в своей комнате и уныло смотрел на исписанный блокнот. С чего именно браться за рассказ – он не знал. К тому же, за всю свою недолгую, но насыщенную жизнь, ни одного романтического произведения он так и не прочитал.  
Ему было интересно: что же такое "романтика" в понимании Итачи. Но спрашивать у него было как-то… неуместно, вроде.  
– Я же для него пишу… – сам себе привел довод Саске и мысленно добавил: "А, была не была… Использую все, что есть!" – он решительно взялся за ручку. – "С чем-нибудь, да, угадаю!"  
  
**Эпилог**  
  
Итачи вчитывался в неровные строчки и с каждым мгновением бледнел все больше. Он честно пытался подавить в себе предательское желание – сбежать подальше от Саске, который смотрел на него с нескрываемым ожиданием и, как уже начинало казаться, несколько нездорово.  
Итачи пребывал в ужасе на счет того, что его брат считает за это прекрасное, светлое чувство романтики. И секс с покусанным драконом, бегущим на передних лапах вокруг Конохи – было еще самым безобидным.  
– Ну как? – с интересом спросил Саске, придвигаясь, когда бледно-зеленый старший брат оторвался от чтения и положил листы бумаги на подоконник несколько нервным жестом.  
– Ужасно… хорошо, очень хорошо…  
– Романтично?  
– Нет слов.  
– Тебе понравилось?  
– Нет слов.  
– Брат, знаешь… – Саске тяжело вздохнул и сделал шаг к Итачи. – Мне скучно.  
– Я вот тут подумал… вспомнил! – тот быстро сместился поближе к двери, – мне пора идти.  
– Куда?  
– К Пейну, Саске. К Пейну.


	4. Лето. Загар

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> О взаимовыручке и упрямстве

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Персонажи: Наруто, Саске, Итачи, Пэйн, намек на Наруто/Саске  
Жанр: стеб  
Рейтинг: G

Над кустом с неизвестными науке цветами стаями вились пчелы, привлеченные одуряющим сладким ароматом, который обещал такой же убийственно-сладкий нектар. Нектар, действительно, был. Сладкий и очень убийственный. Пчелы дохли пачками.  
Сии кусты были плотом селекции Учиха-старшего, который терпеть не мог всю кусающую жужжащую братию оптом.  
Но именно в данный момент на этот шедевр заботливых рук Итачи смотрел Наруто. Куст был развесистым, с крупной листвой, кидающей на землю густую тень. Эта самая тень навевала классические мысли о спасительной прохладе, уготованной в оазисе изнывающему в пустыне от жары путнику. Мешало исполнению этого желания только то, что под ветвями, в сочной траве, валялась кучка дохлых пчел.  
Так что, Наруто старательно жарился на солнышке, изредка переворачиваясь, чтобы избежать появления вкусной подгорелой корочки. Рядом с ним, игнорируя все призывы перебраться туда, где попрохладнее, возлежал Саске. Бледный, как смерть. Саске загорать не любил, но теперь, когда его почти силком выперли это делать, справедливо издевался над инициатором. То есть – лежал и не шевелился.  
Где-то рядом с ними периодами мелькал Итачи, одетый в плащ Акацки и шерстяные носки.  
Он прохаживался туда-сюда по саду, стеная по поводу того, что вокруг него одни идиоты и дебилы — с убийственной вежливостью и занудством.  
Итачи болел, и Пейн, которому осточертело пичкать его лекарствами (к тому же, они все равно закончились), решил воспользоваться старым, как мир, способом. Одеть потеплее и выпустить на улицу потеть.  
Итачи сопротивлялся вяло, в меру своих слабых сил, так что, спустя полтора часа, был облачен в тот самый «прикид», которым и сверкал теперь, то и дело, по кустам с цветами.  
– Итачи, что ты там шаришься? – спросил Пейн, который нежился в шезлонге, сверкая своим "железом" и попивая какую-то жидкость через трубочку.  
– Поливаю. – Итачи приподнял лейку, показывая ее лидеру. – Жарко.  
– Не мудрено, – рассмеялся Наруто. – В таком… виде-то.  
– Цветам жарко, – пояснял Итачи и вернулся к прерванному занятию.  
– Саске, ну, блин… давай ты немножко загоришь, и мы пойдем в дом? – проныл Наруто, которому, при виде полуголого друга, припекло не только голову. И не совсем – солнышко. – Я скоро стану запеканкой.  
– Нет, – просто и лаконично ответил Саске, не меняя своего положения.  
– Итачи, твой брат не солнце вообще выходил? – спросил Пейн. – А то он уже третий час лежит в одной позе, а толку – ноль. Хоть бы покраснел для разнообразия.  
– Это все после того, как он три года прожил у Орочимару под землей, – заученно ответил Итачи.  
– Ага, вали на серого, серый – вывезет… – тихо-тихо, чтобы никто не услышал, пробормотал Саске, который постепенно приходил к выводу, что его месть уже почти свершилась – за то, что его потащили на улицу в такую жару.  
– Наруто, пошли в дом. Чаю хочу, – соизволил, наконец, сказать он.  
– Ну, слава Аматерасу… – выдохнул Наруто, уже почти черный от загара. – Но, запомни, завтра повторим.  
– Угу, – кивнул Саске, припоминив, что у брата еще остался антизагарный крем, который он тайно обменял на маленькое, но очень удобное охлаждающее дзюцу.  
Пейн широко улыбнулся и тоже встал, радуясь, что наконец-то может вылезти из-под единственного неядовитого куста в этом саду.  
– Итачи, ты идешь?  
– Не-а, – отозвался тот и незаметно для всех остальных – улыбнулся.


	5. Настоящие шиноби

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> кто же они такие – настоящие шиноби!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Персонажи/пейринги: Саске, Итачи, где-то там упоминается Гаара...  
Жанр: гнусный стеб  
Рейтинг: G  
Предупреждение: POV Саске, маразм

_"Вши, это просто вши"_  
© Ноктис Кэрл  
"Настоящий мужик – небрит, волосат и вонюч"  
© какая-то песня.

  
  
Мы с братом настоящие шиноби. И поэтому нам не страшны никакие трудности. Даром, что ли, учились? Хотя, настоящими шиноби становятся, лишь преодолев тяготы жизни, претерпев лишения и пройдя через это, найдя неординарный выход.  
Отключили воду на несколько суток? Всю? Не беда! Было такое, знаем. Подумаешь, ну не помоемся. Не почистим зубы лишний раз. Не в зубах счастье, в случае чего и вставную челюсть в рот засунуть можно. А моемся мы и так редко...  
Мы же шиноби. А значит, все должно иметь практическую цель. Например, уходя на очередное задание – не потащишь же ты с собой мешок с кучей барахла? С ним прыгать неудобно, да и вообще... А от грязи все равно теплее. К тому же, когда ее много – можно не бояться, что тебя обнаружат по запаху. Не проникает он через нее. Такая мини защита Гаары. Открою вам по секрету, его песчаная защита – это вовсе не песок. Он ведь тоже шиноби... настоящий. С рождения.  
А вошками можно заразить противника. Это его деморализует. Он чешется и не всегда успевает заметить приближение.  
Отключили свет в доме? Тоже велика проблема. Мы с братом уже приспособились... вечером, когда стемнеет – пропускаешь энергию чакры через шаринган и светишь глазом, как фонариком.  
На миссиях это умение тоже полезно. Приходишь в стан врага, включаешь эту технику, которую мы гордо назвали: "Учихо-прожектор" и завываешь: "Я съем твой мо-озг!" или что-нибудь в этом же духе.  
Противник думает, что это от Орочимару какие-нибудь трупаки удрали и теперь еду ищут. Разбегаются... а некоторые от страху и... короче, прям в штаны.  
Этих можно брать тепленькими. Но только в противогазах, которые, мы, кстати, одеваем заранее. А теперь, прикиньте, как красный шаринган через стеклянные окошки моргает. Среди леса. Посередь ночи.  
Кстати, а вы знаете, почему Орочимару ядовитый?  
Да потому что центрального водоснабжения в его убежище вообще никогда не было. Как и зубной щетки...  
Нету газа? Фигня, вообще.  
Я научился сосиски жарить на катоне. А что, брат их кидает, когда я эту технику выполняю, а потом тут же ловит, пока не упали, хотя и упавшие съесть не проблема. Вкусные, зажаристые получаются. Опять же, в лесу костер разводить можно. Любого масштаба.  
А вместо телевизора мы иногда смотрим Цукиеми. Правда память у брата не очень... поэтому фильмы он помнит кусками. Но воображение богатое...  
Так что, смотрим мы обычно какую-нибудь оперу – вперемешку с криками бывших пленных, которых брат запомнил особо, – с элементами хоррора, комедии и порнухи заодно.  
Хотели и Сусано-о приспособить к чему-нибудь, но оно в дом не влезает.  
Кончилась еда? Так мы же – истинные шиноби! Можем и не есть. А если уж совсем невмоготу, то можно питаться и травкой всякой. Думаете, мы еду на миссии берем?! Не, это не по-шинобивски. Жрем, что под руку попадет. Корешки, цветочки, зайцев. Брат научился из пчел мед выдавливать.  
Кстати, когда совсем без света охренеешь – чидори использовать можно как лампочку. Берешь обычные соляные батарейки и засовываешь их внутрь чидори. Оно их вместо чакры жрет. Шумит? Ерунда. Под это можно заниматься медитацией. Сел на пол. Ноги в лотос свернул, закрыл глаза и представляешь лес, солнце и птички. Щебечут, щебечут, щебечут.  
И врагов им пугать хорошо. Особенно, если гроза. Все думают, что это шаровая молния.  
Если отключат домофон и дверь подъезда заест – это вообще никакая не проблема. Знаете, мы умеем высоко прыгать. А догадываетесь, почему? На миссиях опять же... можно маскироваться под макак.  
Так что, в ход идет все.  
И не смотрите, что мы тощие, ободранные, подпаленные и грязные. Жить захочешь – не так раскорячешься. И настоящими шиноби становятся не в школе или академии. И даже не на миссиях. А в обычной коммунальной квартире, в доме, построенном еще лет сто назад.  
А если учесть, что Коноха не такая уж и богатая деревня – на капитальный ремонт денег нет.  
Как вы думаете, почему наши шиноби самые лучшие?

_Из сочинения Саске за десятый класс общеобразовательной школы, на тему: "кто такие настоящие шиноби?"_

  
  
PS: На образование денег тоже не хватает. Школ мало, все не лезут. Вот и сижу я, как дурак, в девятнадцать лет – в десятом классе. Четвертый год. А что... брат, вон, в одиннадцатом уже восьмой.  
Миссии-миссии. Некогда нам, понимаете?


End file.
